


Things are Different on Asgard

by thispanbelongsinthetrash



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU where everything is happy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispanbelongsinthetrash/pseuds/thispanbelongsinthetrash
Summary: Thor makes sure his trans!male friend feels loved and valid. With a little help from his gender fluid sibling, Loki.Also AU where everything is happy and we’re completely ignoring Infinity War.





	Things are Different on Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic! Thor X Trans!Male!Reader
> 
> Homophobes and transphobes will be blocked, just a psa.
> 
> I’m a cis female but I wrote this for a friend. That said, this deals heavily with binding which I’ve never personally done. I did research but I completely understand that I may have flubbed some aspect of it. If so, please tell me so that I can fix it as soon as possible and remedy it in future writings. 
> 
> Featuring genderfluid Loki because he’s canonically genderfluid and pansexual.
> 
> Also AU where everything is happy and we’re completely ignoring Infinity War.

Thor watched as his small human friend again shifted and adjusted something under his shirt. Perhaps an undershirt was bothering him?

 

He decided to ignore it in favor of turning back to the screen in front of him. Humans had invented something referred to as “video games” and he was determined to place higher than 10th in one called “Mario Kart”.

 

Hours later the same day, when he found his friend once again squirming in discomfort, he decided to voice his concerns.

 

“Is something bothering you, **(Y/N)**?” He asked genty.

 

The boy rolled his shoulders and grunted. “I’m fine, it’s just my binder. It can be kinda restricting sometimes because it’s too small.”

 

At this, Thor paused. “I thought a binder was for containing paper.”

 

The laugh he received was enough to light a dark night. “Not that kind of binder, Thor. I wear it under my shirt,” **(Y/N)** explained, pulling aside his shirt sleeve to reveal a thick strap. “And it makes my chest flat.”

 

“Ah,” Thor mused. “Chest bindings.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But why would you need to wear chest bindings as a man?”

 

 **(Y/N)** visibly cringed. This was the hard part to explain to people. “Yeah, but I was born with the body of a girl. So I’ve got all of the parts and stuff of a girl and this is really all I can do to get my body to look how I want it to until I get enough money for HRT.”

 

“I see,” Thor said thoughtfully, rubbing a hand across the hair of his beard. “That must have been very confusing growing up. I understand mortals hold different sentiments about these things than Asgardians.”

 

“Tell me about it,” **(Y/N)** scoffed, running a tired hand through his hair. “I think I’m gonna head home to change and call it a night. See you later, Thor!”

 

-

 

“Loki, brother!”

 

Loki groaned and buried his face in his hand. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” He drawled, leaning his head over the back of the sofa.

 

Thor frowned and shifted his gaze from his sibling to the television. “You’re watching a midgardian television show.”

 

“Yes and it’s taking all of my attention. I’m afraid I haven’t the time for you brother, goodbye.” He pressed the ‘volume up’ button several times in an attempt to drown out is brother’s incessant whining.

 

“I need your help.”

 

Loki glared at his brother for a moment before begrudgingly pausing. “It had better be important. Pam and Jim are finally admitting their love for each other and this disturbance is most trying on my patience.”

 

“You are what mortals would call ‘genderfluid’, yes?” Thor began, keeping his phrasing as polite as he could.

 

“Was this really important enough to interrupt fictional confessions of love?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fine, yes. I’m genderfluid. Is that all?”

 

Thor was sure to choose his next words carefully, as Loki was looking very irritated. “Explain it to me in a greater detail.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Loki sighed, deciding to sit up and properly turn to face his brother. “As you are so adamant, fine. Sometimes I’m distinctly masculine. He/him. Others I’m very much feminine and prefer she/her. Sometimes I’m both, or neither. I’m having a very masculine day today, but that’s not to say that I won’t be a woman later tonight, or tomorrow, or the next day. It just depends on how I’m feeling at any exact moment.”

 

Thor nodded, soaking up the information he’d been given. “And someone that is transgender and only identifies with one gender, they would only use he/him pronouns.”

 

“Or she/her or they/them but yes, that’s correct.”

 

The larger man hummed thoughtfully. “And have you ever used chest bindings?”

 

Loki’s eyebrows rose at that. “Well, as I’m capable of shifting my form to fit with what makes me the most comfortable in whatever gender I am at any given time, no, I’ve never needed to use chest bindings. What’s with your sudden interest? Another mortal caught your eye?”

 

“Sort of,” Thor conceded. “A friend of mine told me today that he was born as a woman and that his chest bindings were too small. I asked if he could replace them but he informed me that he is without the funds to do so.”

 

“And you want to help him?” Loki pieced together, sighing again when Thor nodded. “Bring me the computer from the counter. I’ll show you what site to order it from.”

 

-

 

Thor didn’t understand why he couldn’t just go to the manufacturer and pick up his order himself. Instead, he had to wait 5-8 business days for the package to arrive.

 

When it finally did, however, Thor was ecstatic. He had only seen his friend for a few minutes since he “came out” (Loki informed him that that’s what it was called), and only in passing.

 

He wasted no time in inviting **(Y/N)** over to he and Loki’s (who was a woman this day) shared apartment. (It had taken months to get Loki to agree to sharing an apartment)

 

“So what’s up?” **(Y/N)** asked after being let in. “You seem worked up about something on the phone so I rushed over. Is everything okay?”

 

Thor was practically bouncing in excitement. “Nothing warranting concern, my dear friend.”

 

When his friend fixed him with a glare, however, Thor lost a bit of steam. “Are you kidding me.”

 

“No?”

 

“I ran here thinking something was wrong.”

 

“I’m sorry to have concer-”

 

“No, no, no. I don't think you get it. I _ran_ here. Actually ran to the bus stop. Five blocks away from my house. I don’t “run”. Or “exercise”.”

 

Thor loosed a mighty laugh. “Oh my weak mortal friend. I see now why you looked tired upon entering.” **(Y/N)** nearly toppled over when Thor patted him on the back. “But not to worry. With some rest and refreshment you’ll perk right back up. And I have a gift for you! That is why I called you!”

 

“You called me all the way over here for a present?”

 

“Indeed!” Thor bellowed.

 

“Not to be ungrateful or anything, but you don’t have to get me anything, you know.” He sighed, pushing his hair out of his face again and making a mental note to get it trimmed.

 

“Oh but this is something you must have! Go, friend! To the package!” And he gestured to a package on the counter, leaving **(Y/N)** to wonder how he hadn’t noticed it there earlier.

 

“Well, alright, then.”

 

The young mortal opened the package to reveal-

 

More packaging.

 

It was the labels _on_ the packaging, however, that brought tears to his eyes.

 

“You bought me a new binder?”

 

“Loki helped me pick it out,” Thor said, placing a heartachingly gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Gender is different on Asgard. Not such a defining part of one’s person. It’s there of course, we just don’t put much priority on it. Men and women are truly equal, and it’s not uncommon for one to use pronouns different from what is assigned at birth. I may not have the most concrete grasp on how these things are here on Midgard but it is important that one is comfortable with their body. That being said, I do feel the need to lecture you on making sure you bind your chest safely. There are many health hazards to using incorrect bindings and-” Thor paused from his ramblings to spare a glance at his friend. “You weep. Why?”

 

 **(Y/N)** sniffled and dragged a hand across his eyes. “It may be a dumb reason to cry, but,” He took a shaky breath to steady himself. “This is just the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a really long time. I don’t think you realize how much this means to me.”

 

Thor smiled softly and pulled his friend into an embrace. “Know that I will always accept you, my dear mortal.”


End file.
